Rivales
by Sigfrid rob
Summary: No todos los rivales son como los pintan y Brendan lo demostrará.


Esta historia fue inspirada de un doujinshi, espero y les guste :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Rivales.

Los mejores amigos de la infancia originarios de Sinnoh, se encontraban en una de sus tantas discusiones tan absurdas y simples que suelen provocarse a causa de la inmadurez de cierto rubio.

– ¡No, Barry! no te daré el último sándwich –decía mientras alejaba al chico con una mano de la bandeja de los refrigerios.

– ¡Dámelo, tengo hambre!

El peliazul estaba harto de la forma de actuar de su amigo, al parecer no tenía remedio. A veces se cuestionaba si era su mejor amigo o una sanguijuela ya que siempre se la pasaba en su casa comiéndose lo que se encontrara. En el fondo –muy en el fondo– lo quería, pero por alguna razón estaba muy irritante.

–Yo tengo más. Mi madre preparó dos platos llenos, fui al baño y cuando regresé solo me dejaste uno –Alegó.

– ¡Por favor! Y, te lo compensaré luego –se arrodilló–. Haré tus deberes o… tal vez tomaría tu lugar como campeón para que te tomes un descanso.

Lucas solo lo vio extraño.

Comenzó a meditar lo que le propuso, sin embargo había dos problemas: Nadie puede "reemplazar" al campeón a menos que lo hayan derrotado y sabía muy bien que se aprovecharía del puesto jugando con sus propias reglas. –No. –contestó a secas– Y, ¡déjame en paz!

Dicho esto Barry se levantó para darle la espalda. Hecho una risa maliciosa, la cual al peliazul no le daba buena espina.

–Bueno. No tengo otra alternativa. –suspiro–. Tendré que ayudarte con Dawn para que se te quite lo amargado y me quedé con tus sándwiches.

De nuevo soltó una risa de villano de tercera.

– ¡Deja de decir estupideces! –Se volteó.

–La necesitas pero ya. –intuyó.

El rubio se acercó y le dio unas palmadas en su espalda.

–Se nota que mueres por ella.

– ¿Sabes qué? Me largo de aquí. –sentencio. Saltó de la ventana cayendo en su Staraptor–. ¡Vamos! A ciudad Jubileo

– ¡Ja! Siempre gano –agarró el último sándwich para degustarlo en el sofá del cuarto de su amigo.

Mientras tanto en la región Jhoto. Ethan campeón de dicha, luchaba con su rival/amigo, Plata. Si bien, ambos no se llevaban algo bien, eran "buenos amigos" aunque nadie se lo creyera. Plata le demostraba cierto afecto e Ethan no se daba cuenta o ¿No quería aceptarlo? Eso lo hacía enojar, aun así lo quería.

Estaban en las afueras de la Meseta Añil, se les había hecho costumbre hacer una batalla en esa zona. Plata había mejorado sublimemente. Hecho que notó Ethan. Era una lucha reñida, parecía no tener un ganador.

Feraligtr y Typloshion estaban exhaustos, apenas y se mantenían en pie.

– ¡Acua cola! –ordenó el pelirrojo.

El lagarto cubrió su extremidad agua, listo para golpear a su rival.

– ¡Cuchillada, Typloshion! –las garras de la criatura comenzaron a brillar y este comenzó a dirigirse a su contrincante.

Ambos comenzaron a lanzar su respectivo golpe, intentando ser el primero en atinar. Con gran agilidad esquivaban los ataques, agotándose más dichos Pokémon.

Sus entrenadores más que frustrados estaban expectantes, en verdad era una guerra sin cuartel. Se habían estudiado tan bien que les era casi imposible ganarse, aun así les gustaba intentarlo.

Hartos de no obtener algún resultado, cambiaron de estrategia.

– ¡Hidrocañon!

– ¡Anillo ígneo!

Los dos ataques chocaron, creando una enorme explosión y levantando mucho polvo. Cuando la nube comenzaba a dispersarse, ambos Pokémon se miraban fijamente y los rivales sorprendidos, conmocionados.

Pasaron algunos segundos y unos de los había sucumbido. El lagarto había perdido, al parecer no importaba mucho el tipo.

Plata fue a su resguardo preocupado.

– ¿Estás bien? –asintió con un gruñido Feraligtr.

– ¡Yay, ganamos, ven aquí Typloshion! –el mencionado corrió a él y lo abrazó.

– Cada vez vas mejorando aún más ¿he? –interrumpió y guardaba a Feraligtr en su pokéball.

Río.

–Eso creo –dijo rascándose su cabeza.

–Oye… -llamó la atención del pelinegro.

– ¿Huh?

– ¿Has ido al pokéathlon? –pregunto apartando su vista.

–Sí, ¿Por qué?

– ¿Quisieras ir? Digo, para demostrar quién es el mejor. Por supuesto que yo, pero quisiera ver como fallas al intentar vencerme.

–Cla-claro. –afirmo confundido.

– ¡Ni crea que es una cita o algo así! ¡Adiós! –sacó a Crobat y se montó en él, yéndose de ahí.

–Sí, hasta luego… -dijo extraño–. Que chico tan…

Fue interrumpido por su pokegear. Era una llamada de proveniente de Hoenn.

– ¡Hola!

–… ¿Ethan?

– ¿Qué tal Brendan? –esbozó una sonrisa.

–… ¿Puedes venir?

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hubo algo malo?

–… No, solo es para pasar el rato, ¿Vale?

–Por supuesto.

En Sinnoh, en ciudad Jubileo, Lucas se encontraba cerca de la fuente de la ciudad, en su orilla solo observaba el vaivén de las personas, el cantar de las aves y el sonido del agua caer. Quería tranquilidad, no cavilaba solo veía ese paisaje.

Un sonido continuo sacó de su trance al peliazul, su pokéreloj indicaba que su equipo estaba curado.

Se dirigió al centro Pokémon. Ahí la enfermera Joy le entregó sus pokémon muy amable como siempre, ya estando de paso, aprovecho para revisar su Pc, para su sorpresa en su buzón había una carta.

Era de Brendan. Decía:

¡Ven a Hoenn!

Será divertido.

Brendan.

– _Ahora que habrá pasado-_ pensó.

El trío estaba en la ruta 120, afuera de la base de Brendan. Platicando de cosas triviales.

–Y, ¿Por qué no invitaste a Red? –pregunto el azabache.

–Sabes que él no se presta para estas cosas… -contesto sin darle importancia. Acomodándose en un cojín que había sacado.

–Vaya, vaya… –se acercó Lucas con una bebida en mano. El calor era abrazador.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto Ethan.

– ¿De que hablaban?

–Del aburrido de Red. –interrumpió Brendan.

Carcajeo el peliazul.

–Pero te vencería fácilmente en una batalla.

–Creo que sí –soltó una pequeña risa–. ¿No es así, Ethan?

– ¡Oye!, sé que me ha vencido, pero no tienes que ser así.

–Vale, vale, pero siento más lastima por Blue que por ti.

– ¿Eso a que se debe? –el pelizul detuvo a Ethan.

–Él fue su rival.

–Sí, y, por lo que sé, lo detesta. Le quitaron el campeonato después de un par de horas de haberlo ganado.

Los tres carcajearon.

– ¡Ja! Eso no es nada –continuó Lucas.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntaron al unísono.

–Porque… -dio un ligero suspiro–. Mi rival es… es como cuidar un niño pequeño… ¡Es ingenuo y eso no es malo! Pero no entiende razones.

–Bueno, pues el mío es bien llamado "Tsundere" ¿Me entiendes? –Dio un sorbo a su jugo–. ¿El tuyo se perece a alguno que hemos mencionado?

–… No…

De pronto de la hierba alta, una hermosa chica de cuerpo bien formado y exorbitantes pechos, se acercó afable a Brendan.

Él se levantó para recibirla.

– ¡Brendan! ¡Querido! –dijo alegre May–. Hoy si te ganaré.

– ¿Ah, en serio?

– ¡Sí, de verdad! Y, después de eso tendremos una cita.

–Bueno, si no queda de otra… -optó por una posición pensativa–. Acepto.

– ¡Yay! Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Al observar aquella escena melosa, ambos chicos quedaron pasmados, con cara de "pokerface", pues más que su rival era su chica. Solo quedaron inundados con un aura negra y en posición fetal lloriquiando.


End file.
